


Sleepless Night

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Izumi's mental illness is a huge theme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Beauty sleep- an early night to make sure he doesn’t wake up with dark circles under his eyes and bad skin. It’s one of the few stable constants in Izumi’s life. Sometimes it is tempting to stay up past 10pm, working on homework, trying to figure out what the hell to do with Knights or just because Arashi has some gossip to offer up that he’s for once genuinely interested in but he never gives in; not for reasons as shallow as that. If Izumi is up past his self imposed curfew it’s never because he wants to be. Some nights the sleep just doesn’t come.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere before Leo's return

Beauty sleep- an early night to make sure he doesn’t wake up with dark circles under his eyes and bad skin. It’s one of the few stable constants in Izumi’s life. Sometimes it is tempting to stay up past 10pm, working on homework, trying to figure out what the hell to do with Knights or just because Arashi has some gossip to offer up that he’s for once genuinely interested in but he never gives in; not for reasons as shallow as that. If Izumi is up past his self imposed curfew it’s never because he wants to be. Some nights the sleep just doesn’t come.

Some nights he finds himself tossing and turning, never able to get comfortable or to stop his brain from thinking thoughts he shouldn’t be. Or maybe he should be, he deserves to suffer for what he’s done but if it could at least be at a time when he’s not risking bloodshot eyes and a breakout the next day? That’d be great, thanks. Some nights it’s his stomach, scolding him for not making good on his promise that he’ll _‘eat dinner later Mama, I swear’._ Some nights it’s thoughts about Makoto, guilt for what he’s done to him or longing for his affections to be returned. More often than not though, it’s about Leo.

It’s always worst when it’s Leo that’s keeping him up. Memories of how brightly he used to shine with that carefree smile and innocent manner see tears pouring from his eyes before he can even register that he’s crying. Memories of how badly he fucked up and of how broken he is due to him leave him unable to even cry, guilt and self hatred eating at him until he gives up on sleep altogether. He doesn’t deserve sleep, he doesn’t even deserve the pretty face that he’s trying to preserve. As Leo had said, he thought beautiful people were meant to be kind. Izumi is anything but kind. Callous, bitter and harmful to anyone who gets too close to him, maybe one day his good looks will fade and his outer self will reveal how rotten he is inside. He probably won’t last long enough for that to happen anyway, he’s barely holding on day by day.

Tonight he can pinpoint exactly how his thoughts trailed down this track, even if it doesn’t matter in the end how he got here. The only thing that does matter is his digital clock’s shining 01:13am from across the room and how that means he’s been trying to beat his thoughts and sleep for over three hours now. This is happening more and more frequently lately, he had thought as time went on maybe he’d feel less guilt about it but the opposite is true. It would be horrible if that were to happen anyway, he doesn’t want to lose what he felt and still feels for Leo and the only way he can see himself stopping beating himself up over breaking him is if he stops caring. He might be cruel and cold but at least he’s still compassionate to a fault (even if it’s hidden behind four layers of sarcasm and biting remarks).

There is one way that always works to get him to sleep. One way he hates turning to because it means relying on someone else but at least that someone else kind of gets it. He doesn’t come up with stupid ideas like a movie marathon or walking to the beach in the middle of the night like certain classmates of his might and he never pries like Arashi would. Instead he comes over, gives him what he wants and lets Izumi talk if he feels like it. After all, he understands, he’s the only person he’s close to with as much shit going on as himself. Of course Leo’s probably a contender for that category too now but yeah, best to try not to think about that.

Ritsu’s also the only person guaranteed to answer a line message sent at this time of the morning. Which isn’t at all why Izumi prefers his company to others at times like this, but it does make it far easier to arrange these meetings. Reaching for his phone he squints at the bright screen light, flicking it down half a bar before he can focus on composing his message.

_‘You’re up right? How fast can you be over?_

Arashi would wink and call it a booty call if they knew. Izumi wishes it was that simple. Or maybe it is simple, sometimes he just needs to be fucked until he can’t think and Ritsu’s pretty damn good at doing that. The fact he only leaves after Izumi’s fallen asleep in his arms is a bonus.

_‘secchan caught me at a good time, was about to jerk off’_

Rolling his eyes Izumi isn’t at all surprised by Ritsu’s response. At least it being night, Ritsu’s got energy for once. Even if he always arrives so sweaty from his jog that Izumi’s tempted to shove him in the direction of his shower before touching him, it’s preferable to having to jump on his scooter and take himself over to the Sakuma residence. In part because he doesn’t trust himself to drive when he’s like this, in part because while his parents won’t wake for a late night visitor sneaking in, they probably would wake to the garage door opening and closing.

_‘Put on some damn pants and stop being annoying.’_

_‘fiiiiine. leaving in 2min’_

The time it takes Ritsu to arrive always feels like too long when he’s itching for the release form his own mind that these sessions provide. By the time he’s dragged himself out of bed to make sure he’s ready, there’s still another good ten minutes until he can expect a message to let him in. That time always passes so, so slowly. Checking the timestamp on Ritsu’s last message for the third time compared to what shows on the clock currently, he sighs heavily. The only big downside to this whole arrangement, waiting.

He can’t arrive soon enough, Izumi’s earlier thoughts creep back to the front of his mind and pushing them out when there’s no distraction yet is hard. Even forcing his mind to memories of how good Ritsu feels inside him and how nice his lips feel on his is pretty useless without any added stimulation. Those thoughts just keep intruding. There’s only one thing for it. Hand drifting to his crotch, rubbing through his pyjama pants, he finds himself still completely soft. Well that’s no surprise at all. Sensations, sounds and smells take forefront as he tries to fully immerse himself in those memories and slowly his cock starts to react to his touches. A helping hand with getting in the mood ready for Ritsu can’t hurt when his mind is such a mess like this.

The skin of Ritsu’s hands isn’t as soft as his own but they are more delicate, fingers somehow longer despite his shorter stature and talented whether around his cock or massaging his prostate with practised precision. Shoving down his pyjama pants his own hand closes around his cock before changing his mind about his approach. The faster Ritsu’s pounding into him the better and the one way that will streamline that process also better aligns with what he craves. Being stuffed full and fucked like his life depends on it. His fingers may never touch on that level of pleasure but as he slides in two slick fingers, it’s at least a start to feel something inside him. The lube may have been cool to touch as he’d coated his fingers but now inside him all he can feel is stifling heat. It’s so warm and tight and he hopes like hell Ritsu arrives soon to take advantage how good it must feel to thrust into that heat.

Small gasps and sighs break past his lips as he does his best to reach that sweet spot inside. It’s not enough, his own fingers never are, but it’s a start. Sweat already sees his bangs clinging to his forehead, back arching off the bed as he contorts to better reach his prostate by the time his phone screen lights up again. Hot, horny and completely hard now, walking downstairs to open the door is going to be such a bother, but if he wants Ritsu in him he’s got no real choice. Ritsu really needs two things, a better form of transportation and a key so he can let himself in.

\-----

“Come on.” Speaking in a whisper, Izumi takes in the bright red eyes and small frown that greet him.

“Took you long enough, I was about to freeze to death out here.” Ritsu mumbles as he kicks his shoes off. “How mean.”

“I had to get my pants back on.” He retorts, grabbing Ritsu by the arm. “Up to my room, we can talk there.”

They both know very little talking will be done once his door is shut behind them. Thankfully Ritsu is compliant with Izumi’s resolve not to wake his parents anyway, following the familiar path up the stairs in silence.

“Secchan didn’t have pants on?” Ritsu teases as soon as the door clicks shut. A hand comes up to Izumi’s forehead to brush the strands of hair away from his eyes, trailing down his cheek before pausing at his mouth. Thumb brushing over his lips it threatens to push inside. “How lewd.”

“You.” Izumi emphasizes, pushing Ritsu’s hand away from his face. “Took too long.”

Ritsu’s fingers may no longer be on his lips but his mouth soon is, hot and hungry he wastes no time in slipping his tongue between Izumi’s willing lips. Kissing Ritsu always makes him feel on fire, its familiar and easy but always exciting and thrilling at the same time. Deep and demanding they’re almost hypnotising, drawing small moans from him before he’s even been touched. Making quick work of his buttons, Ritsu pushes Izumi’s pyjama shirt from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor beneath them. They need to take this to the bed but letting Ritsu trap him against the door as he sucks and nibbles at his neck, neither of them are really helping them get there.

The black of Ritsu’s t-shirt may hide the sweat soaked into it but damp and cool as he presses against him, there’s no hiding how much of a work out it was to get here in the time he took. Threading his fingers through his thick hair he finds that damp too. It’s gross but he doesn’t care as much as he normally would. Looking over things like that is fine as long as Ritsu can give him what he needs in the end. Besides, with any luck, they’re both about to be sweating again anyway.

Slender fingers run lightly down his sides, working their way behind him to settle on his ass. As Ritsu pulls Izumi’s hips against his own he finds himself gasping, Ritsu might not be hard yet but he still is and the contact feels so, so good.

“Bed.” His voice sounds so desperate.

Slipping out from Ritsu’s hold he makes his way to their final destination, pushing his pyjama pants off his hips as he walks. The sound of fabric falling to the floor behind him lets him know Ritsu’s doing similar as he follows. Good, he doesn’t want to waste time on any unnecessary foreplay. He knows what he needs and Ritsu as always, seems to understand exactly what it is.

He’s barely on the mattress himself when it sinks further under Ritsu’s weight. Just as naked as he is, Ritsu’s skin feels so nice against his own as he pins him to the mattress, always cool to the touch it’s such a nice contrast against his own current heat.  Lips on Izumi’s again without any time wasted, his teeth scrape against Izumi’s bottom lip with urgency of his own. It isn’t the first time if Izumi’s wondered if he’s not the only one getting more than just sexual relief out of this. That thought’s pushed from his mind as Ritsu grinds down against him eagerly. Cock now almost as hard as Izumi’s own and movements so deliberate and wanting, there’s a definite sense of need. A hand finding itself on Ritsu’s ass he pulls him tighter against him, rutting against him like some inexperienced virgin relying only on lust to guide him. Tonight’s not one for foreplay or carefully crafted scenarios, he hopes Ritsu’s as eager to be in him as he is to have him fucking him until he can’t think of anything else.

Lips parting once more, heavy breathing fills the room, both trying to catch their breath desperately now given a chance. Lust clouded red eyes gaze down on him as if he’s a meal and right now he really wouldn’t mind if Ritsu were to actually think of him that way.

“Get inside me.” He pants, catching Ritsu’s lips again for just a second.

“Secchan of all people should know it’s not that easy.” Delicate fingers trace down his body, skirting around where his cock lays heavily against his hip bone. As they stroke lightly over his balls heading further back, Izumi feels a shiver run through his body, arching up from the mattress in response. “Oh? You already-”

“That’s why I didn’t have pants on when you arrived, idiot.” Izumi spits out. This change of pace is weird and not at all what he wants no matter how good it feels. He didn’t stop to demand to be fucked for this.

Reaching for a condom and lube off the bedside table he shoves them at Ritsu. He doesn’t miss the way Ritsu smirks at his hasty movement but he’s glad he doesn’t comment on it. He knows he’s acting like a needy whore or desperate slut or whatever part of Ritsu’s filthy dirty talk vocabulary might spill from those sinful lips. He doesn’t need him to say the words though, he doesn’t want that tonight. Thankfully Ritsu doesn’t hesitate to get a move on with things, the way his hands shake as he tears open the condom as betraying of how turned on he is as his rock hard dick.

Wriggling out from underneath Ritsu, he flips over, balanced on his knees and elbows with his ass up for Ritsu’s easy taking. It’s less intimate this way, less opportunities for Ritsu to make it weird with too tender touches or slow sensual kisses. It feels so lewd too, being bared like this for him, eager hole on display and waiting for Ritsu’s cock. Hearing the wet sounds of lube being applied has his hips squirming and dancing without realising it.

“Needy~”

“Shut up and get on with it.” The only downside of this position is not being able to shove his tongue in Ritsu’s mouth to shut him the fuck up.

Something slick presses into him easily, far thinner than Ritsu’s cock but even his fingers have Izumi pushing back against them shamelessly. A hungry sound from Ritsu’s throat behind him has him whimpering as he easily adds a third. Biting his lip, his breathing shudder and shakes, he wants his dick pounding into him so badly it’s not fair. Even as his fingers curl into his prostate sending a shock of pleasure through him, it’s not enough.

“Kuma-kun, hurry up.” Would be sharp words come out choked as Ritsu strokes that sweet spot again.

“Just making sure you’re actually ready for me.” Mumbling, Ritsu slides his fingers out. He wants them back inside him as soon as they leave but he knows what’s coming next is what he really wants. “Secchan’s reckless sometimes.”

He hates that Ritsu’s right about that. Some nights he’s trying to climb on his dick before he knows he’s at all ready to comfortably take him, the near painful stretch as he adjusts satisfying in its own way. It’s stupid to do that and he knows it but he’s never quite thinking rationally by the time he’s at the point.

It feels like far too long that Ritsu spends lubing up his cock but Izumi knows in reality only seconds have passed since his fingers left him craving and empty. He must look like he’s in heat, grinding his hips back against nothing again as if it will speed Ritsu up. As a cold hand settles on his hip he bites his lip. Finally.

There’s no words from Ritsu as he slides in effortlessly. Izumi’s too needy, too desperate and too used to this to find it at all hard to adjust to the size of Ritsu’s dick inside him after proper preparation. Pushing back against him Izumi helps him along; a soft grunt leaves Ritsu’s lips as his ass hits his hips. There’s no need to wait and he knows Ritsu’s on the same wave length as he is now. Both of Ritsu’s hands grip his hips as he pulls out almost entirely, Izumi pressing his face into the pillow in front of him as a precaution. It’s going to be so hard to keep his moans quiet tonight; Ritsu can tell he needs it hard and fast and he’s always so mortifyingly shameless when he’s being fucked so ruthlessly.

If he didn’t know Ritsu well enough to know he reads his reactions like a book he’d find words tumbling out of his mouth to use him, treat him like nothing but a fuck toy. He knows there’s no need as he feels Ritsu slam into him hard, picking up a rhythm where the sounds of skin slapping together is louder than Izumi’s muffled moans. There never is. 

Short nails dig into his skin deeper and deeper the harder Ritsu thrusts into him. He knows there will be bruises tomorrow but he doesn’t care. It goes against everything he normally wants but right now he craves to be marked and hurt and used. The smell of sex fills his room, their obscene sounds accompanying it in a lewd atmosphere so stifling that Izumi couldn’t think about anything else if he wanted to.

“Secchan…” The moan from Ritsu is too kind sounding, too betraying of their actual relationship with each other rather than this act of a faceless stranger he’s seduced into giving him what he wants.

Lifting his head to complain at Ritsu he finds it swiftly shoved back into the pillow, fingers tangling in his hair too tight as Ritsu holds his face down. That’s better, so much better. Sounds of pleasure come out loudly despite being muffled and Izumi can’t pinpoint whether it’s how Ritsu’s treating him or how he’s fucking him that’s drawing out the majority of them. His dick keeps barely brushing past his prostate, not enough to give him everything his body screams for but enough for sweat to trickle down his spine and his body to feel alight.

Even if Izumi could, he wouldn’t beg for Ritsu to focus more on his pleasure. If Ritsu reaches his climax first, leaving Izumi unsatisfied and empty, tonight will still have been worth it. Ritsu’s never that selfish though, he can be surprisingly giving in bed. It had surprised Izumi the first time they’d been together and still surprises him to this day. Just like himself, Ritsu cares a lot more than he tries to let on.

As Ritsu’s thrusts start to more accurately aim to please Izumi, he knows he must be getting close, finally letting him feel the full force of pleasure so he’s not left without cumming. The hand in his hair detangles itself, sliding along Izumi’s sweat slick back and around his waist to his cock. It’s overwhelming to feel pleasure from both ends as Ritsu jerks him off while fucking him and Izumi’s certain he’s going to be reaching his climax first. He’s been teased about being easy like this in the past but there’s weight to it. It’s never hard to get him to cum if you have any idea what you’re doing.

Ritsu’s thrusts start to lose precision as Izumi’s teeth close around the fabric of his pillowcase. He’s getting louder and louder and without Ritsu’s hand forcing his face into the soft pillow, more of his moans are coming out clearly. He can feel himself on the edge, just needing that little bit more to push him over. His body anticipates Ritsu halting, edging him and enjoying how he cries. That doesn’t happen. Instead he thrusts in harder and faster despite becoming sloppier, continues to jerk him off with deliberate intent.

Tears prick his eyes as the intensity of his orgasm hits him. Release splattering onto the sheets below him, Ritsu’s continued movements feel like they’re milking him of everything he has. Turning his head to the side as he gasps for breath, he finds a small smile on his lips, the high of his climax drowning out everything else for those precious brief moments.

Ritsu can’t be far behind, erratic and desperate thrusts into Izumi betray just how close he is. Almost melodic moans turn into more base sounds as he gets closer and closer, both hands on Izumi’s hips again, griping tight as he fucks into him those last few times. Everything starts to feel like far too much, too overstimulating, as Ritsu slams into him one final time. Holding still as he spills into the condom, Izumi can almost sense how much it’s taking him not to be too loud as the waves of pleasure hit him.

Lips brush his shoulders as Izumi realises Ritsu’s bent forwards over him. Light kisses dusted across the skin so tenderly, as if an apology for the marks he’ll have in the morning. Izumi doesn’t need or want an apology but that doesn’t stop the kind touches from feeling like just what he needs now, regardless of what their intention may be.

“Better? Secchan?” Ritsu mutters against his skin between kisses.

“Not really but it helped.” He’s not surprised to hear his voice crack slightly as he speaks. “Get out of me, it’s starting to feel weird.”

Ritsu complains with a resigned sigh but complies regardless. He misses the contact as soon as it’s gone, collapsing into his own mess as he watches Ritsu take off the condom and makes sure it finds its way into his bin before he flicks off the light. He knows he’ll be back in seconds but he feels so lonely and vulnerable being left alone on the bed. It’s pathetic and he knows it but he can’t help it. At least it’s just a hunger for skinship and cuddling that’s plaguing him now, this is far easier to solve with Ritsu here. It’s so different from how he’d been so eager to avoid kind touches before they’d fucked but it’s all he ever wants after sex like that. Well that and a shower, he could really, really do with one of those but at this time of night he knows it’s one or the other if he wants to get any decent amount of sleep.

Tender kisses grace his lips before Ritsu helps him under the covers and wraps himself around him. Unlike Ritsu’s suffocating holds he pulls him into when he attempts to wake him during daylight hours, Izumi has zero problem curling against him. Letting himself relax in his arms he does acknowledge that all his bedding will have to be washed in the morning but he’s finally somewhat content and at ease. He’s not about to ruin that even if it feels wrong to blatantly ignore his usual standards.

There’s comfort in their cuddling, neither of them teasing or complaining, only a silence that speaks so many words while saying none at all. Izumi knows if he wanted to talk, this would be his chance. There have been nights that he’s felt up to it and Ritsu has lay there in silence, listening and understanding. He never wants advice or someone to talk back, he’d go to Arashi if he wanted that sort of consol. What he has with Ritsu is different, their situations may not be the same but they’re similar enough that Ritsu gets it and he’s sure that if Ritsu ever decides to open up to him, it will be the same. He hopes that one day both of them can improve enough that this is no longer needed but for now, as selfish as it is, he’s glad he has someone as broken as he is to turn to.

“Want me to stay the whole night?” Ritsu speaks up, for once the first to break their silence. “It seems bad.”

“Wow thanks.” Despite being heavy on the sarcasm, Izumi is touched by the offer. Ritsu’s never stayed until morning before. “I’m not dealing with kicking your ass out of bed in the morning though. No way.”

There’s a quiet chuckle as Ritsu’s arms tighten around him.

“Just offering.” He can tell he’s not offended.

“Yeah, thanks.” This time Izumi’s gratitude is genuine and honest. Perhaps if Ritsu wasn’t probably the worst at mornings in the world he’d take him up on it. “Night Kuma-kun.”

“Night night Secchan~”

As he starts to drift off, eyes finally feeling heavy with sleep, he feels a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsuizu is so good, they might bicker and argue but Ritsu really does care for him and his happiness a lot and the two of them understand each other well.


End file.
